


aurors (are forever)

by Parfaiti



Series: tomarry starkid aus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Based on (copied off) Spies Are Forever, But she'll get over it, F/M, Ginny has a crush on Harry, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Grow Up Together, Harry Potter Being an Idiot, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Not Relationship-Centric, Not a Crossover, Oops, Plot Twists, Plot is same as saf, Timeline What Timeline, and is set in the wizarding world, basically saf but with Harry Potter characters' names and traits, nevermind this is now probably on hiatus, remember when i said weekly updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parfaiti/pseuds/Parfaiti
Summary: Auror Harry Potter has entered the field again, after spending four years of retirement. Chaos ensure as the newest Dark Lord makes his mark at the International Wizarding Yule Ball, and Harry Potter is again once right in the middle of it.New and old faces are revealed; who do you trust, who do you betray?Featuring: badass!Ginny, forced cliche straight flirting, unspeakable!Hermione, and dumbass!RonWIP, updating at least once every weeksay rip to this fic, it's dead and never coming back(maybe?) (idk?) (gotta work on keep (this one)'s sequel :D)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (but not really but really), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: tomarry starkid aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599913
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. it's time to save the world (again)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I can't believe you clicked on this. Well, now that you're here, why not scroll and read?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up captured, and Germen henchmen are Tom's favorite chew toys.

`-evil grindelwald lair, four years ago- `

Harry Potter sat bound in a chair, looking up defiantly. 

“Imperio,” a German squeaked. Harry went lax. 

“Tell us the location of Albus Dumbledore, Potter.” Harry glared at the man that walked out of the shadows slowly and dramatically, drawling orders at him, then at the four henchmen that followed him, calculating his escape.

“No.” 

“I- he- what?” a blonde henchman stuttered as he checked the power behind the spell he had cast. “You can’t just resist the imperius curse like th-”

Harry smirked. “I just did. _No _.”__

____

“Well… perhaps a more serious method of extraction is in order,’ a man snapped, glaring at Harry. The one who ordered Harry to speak curled his hands up into fists at that.

__

__

"Do your worst,” Harry sneered, “I’m like a Russian nesting doll. You may break me down, but there’s four more of me waiting inside. Pretty soon you’ll be left with just a tiny little version of me.” 

__

Harry inwardly laughed. He loves toying with enemies and frustrating them with statements that seemed logical at first and yet remains nonsensical. He'd learnt that from Luna; when people were confused, they slip up more.

__

__

A German henchman blinked. “I- do not understand what that means.”  
The seemingly leader of the group (perhaps a higher-up of Grindelwald’s group?) rolled his eyes. “But I do understand the sound of a man in pain,” he threatened through a heavy German accent.

__

He raised his wand, pointing at Harry. “Crucio!” 

__

__

All the british auror did was raise his eyebrows.

__

__

The man in charge growled. “Where do you get off? How are you resisting?"

__

Harry snarked back. “Bedroom, shower, maybe the backseat of a limousine? I don’t feel with there just yet… maybe next date I’ll let you get to second base.” He snickered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

__

__

“Enough of this,” the German narrowed his eyes. “Legilimens.” 

__

“I- how did you know that I’m bloody awful at occlumency? You-”

__

The man smirked this time. “Personal history does have its benefits, Potter. Thank you for the insight.”

__

__

The henchmen were confused, but eagerly waiting for their boss to finally kill the infamous auror, for he was no longer useful after giving them information.

__

The German leader raised his wand, and pointed- “Stupefy,” he cast three times quickly in succession, and three henchmen surrounding them fell. The remaining blonde who’d spoken up earlier was nearly petrified with fear. 

__

“Wh- I don’t- I don’t understand-”

__

“Well, you’ve just been used for sport by two of the world’s greatest aurors”, said the not-so German-anymore man, as he removed his glamour and slipped back into his smooth British accent. “Be thankful we’re leaving you alive,” he sighed, “the government has tightened its leash on use of unforgivables. Unfortunate for me, fortunate for you. Thanks, though, for helping me let off some steam.” He then ended his monologue with some borderline dark curses that either maimed or would cause mental trauma to the henchmen. 

__

__

Harry snorted. “Tom Marvolo Riddle, you smarmy Slytherin. I knew it was you all along. That cruciatus curse felt like a mosquito bite.”

__

Laughing at his partner’s idea of letting off steam, he untied himself easily while Tom worked on unraveling the wards around them.

__

__

They looked at each other, and nodded, then went for the exit.

__

The legendary auror duo left the room, undoubtedly ready to (stun, in Harry’s case, and “accidentally” kill, in Tom’s) multiple people on the way.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chapter edited 1/7*
> 
> I reply to all comments!


	2. the (coldest) goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's annoyed at his boss, Hermione is smart,
> 
> and Tom's... well... Tom is a was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to change Moody to Snape but it's even more hilarious that way and it makes more sense for him to not favor Harry-

The mirror around his neck buzzed, and Harry rolled his eyes, pulling the locket out. 

It was a little-known secret, but all top aurors (see: Harry) got to have two-way mirrors with the Head Auror, but oh _Merlin_ if only someone could already fire the goddamn prick-

“Potter!” Snape snarled through the mirror. “Where the fuck are you?! Quit your tomfuckery, subdue the dark wizards, and get your ass back here immediately!”

Tom sidled in, taking the chance to put his arms around Harry sneakily. “Consider it done, Severus. You’ll get the full list of their names and information about Grindelwald on your desk tomorrow.”

Snape’s tone, that fucking two-faced bastard, changed at the sound of Tom’s smooth reassuring. “Is that Riddle? Thank Merlin, someone who actually knows what the hell they’re doing.”

“Oh, I certainly know what I’m doing, alright,” Tom joked back, but pulled Harry behind his back. “Harry, behind you!” He quickly shot out a silent tongue-swelling curse that would most definitely block the victim’s windpipe in minutes.

“Good job, Riddle. Funny and focused. You know, if there’s-”

“Gotta go!” Harry barked at the mirror, closing the connection.

“Merlin, are you jealous or something?” Tom smirked amusedly.

The mirror beeped this time, and Harry clenched his jaw. Couldn’t they leave him some quality scum-ridding time with Tom? Alone?

“Harry?” A fast-paced and professional tone, the one of the Head Unspeakable, came out of the mirror. “Where are yo-”

“Sup, ‘mione,” Harry calmed and then replied quickly, hoping that a certain someone wouldn’t hear that Harry Potter was currently talking to their Head.

“Harry! I’ve-”

“We’ve,” corrected Hermione.

“I’ve been worried sick!” crooned Ginny Weasley.

“So, Hermione,” snapped Harry, ignoring the love-sick Unspeakable next to the frizzy-haired woman. “What’s the plan?”

“Your shoes are word-activated portkeys. The phrase is Aurors Are Forever!” Ginny piped up, eager to help.

Harry rolled his eyes. 

That was _so_ cliche.

“WE’RE GONNA BLOW UP THE WHOLE FACILITY!” He yelled, getting sick of the monotone the whole affair had been previously. Dammit, he needed some _adrenaline_!

“Harry-” Tom paused. He looked like he approved due to the amount of violence in it that would probably satisfy his sadistic heart, but also didn’t like the crude way Harry’d worded it and the lack of planning that came into.

“Come on,” Harry pouted. “I want to try out that exploding spell Fred and George taught me the other day!” 

Tom reluctantly nodded his assent. After all, he'd be here to clean up any messes Harry made with his lackluster plans.

Laughing, Harry set up some tripping hexes.

“What time should I set it to? Five minutes?”

Tom snorted. “Make it four.”

“Three it is, then,” Harry muttered to himself.

Self-satisfied, he finished the spell and let the timer tick.

They turned, and then were immediately cornered by masses of Grindelwald’s followers.

So _that’s_ why the corridors seemed suspiciously empty.

Time was running out.

“I lied,” Harry admitted through gritted teeth, “I set the timer up for three.”

Time was running out.

“Harry Potter, you’re going to be the death of me,” Tom said fondly- or as fondly as he could get, which was slightly softer than how he treated others, accompanied with a relaxing of his masks.

Time was running out.

“Nah, I’d never let you down!” Harry smiled warmly and Tom paused just the slightest bit-

Harry accidentally pushed Tom into the way of one of his previous hexes, and oh _merlin_ Tom failed to get up because Harry had done that stupid prank and betted with his coworkers to see how long it would take for Tom to realize that his shoelaces were tied together and-

Time was running out.

They were closing in, and Harry was separated from Tom, but he could reach him-

Time was running out.

Harry couldn’t reach him. _He couldn’t-_

Time was running out.

His last glance at his partner made Harry incapable of moving as he stepped right in the way of an _impedimenta_ , and-

Time was running out.

A green bolt shot at him-

Time was running out.

“Aurors are forever,” Harry Potter whispered through his tears, and disappeared with a yank behind his navel.

_Lurking in the shadows_

_Watching your every move_

_Tall, dark, and dangerous…_

_The sharpest of shooters_

_Your heart he’ll break…_

_Spies never die_

_Spies are_

_Forever_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squeaks*
> 
> Please don't kill me?
> 
> Ginny definitely gets better, that I will promise, and I will do my best to write her as a likeable character, because kickass!Tatianna is actually a muggle Ginny in disguise. She's even redheaded!
> 
> Note that Harry or Tom never say that they're dating explicitly, because they're living in a v homophobic time and to admit that would make them lose their jobs.
> 
> Also, Harry is a little shit. It's in the tags, you should have expected this. Only Harry could've killed someone by pranking them. *sigh*
> 
> Did anyone catch the suggestive text in there?
> 
> TOMfuckery? tomFUCKery? That was an original line from the musical too; I'm so proud of myself for writing that into context-
> 
> And Tom def knows what he's doing
> 
> dOiNg

**Author's Note:**

> I live on a diet consisted solely on kudos and comments.
> 
> Would anyone like to be my friendo? New ao3 account, but I hope I'll post more in the future. (Hope is the key word) 
> 
> hOPE IS thE kEY wORD


End file.
